


Overpowered Victory

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Goku utterly loses in a battle with Android 21 and the woman decides to have her way with her victory.





	Overpowered Victory

It was an amusing thing, watching someone struggle in a fight they absolutely can’t win. But, then again, Android 21 was a woman who liked to play with her food before she ate it, savoring every moment. And luckily, the overly energetic and strong headed Goku was the perfect meal to make the buu girl happy, bringing a smile to her lips as she laughed insanely. Her red and black eyes gazed at the blonde-haired male who was panting in clear pain and discomfort, bruises all over his body as she brought her hand to his forehead. “I can’t wait to eat you, my sweet Goku! You’re going to be the most delicious snack I’ve ever had!~” The white-haired android licked her lips, making a clear slurping sound as her tongue hung out from between her lips, clear excitement in her eyes and tone. With a sinister laugh, the woman flicked the fighter’s forehead, sending him flying back into a cliff, low enough to the ground where she could still look him eye-to-eye if she felt the desire to.

 

Of course, the scream that left Goku’s lips was one that excited the android far more than it hungered her, causing her to shiver in delight. “Ooooh… That sound!~ Such a wonderful sound! I love it sooooo much!!!” The woman’s voice became far more crazed than before the fight happened, anticipation and pleasure swimming through her body as she walked her way towards the cliff she had embedded her opponent in, smiling and gleefully giggling to herself until she ended up right in front of him. “Scream more for me, Goku! Scream and show me your pain!~” The bio-android laughed insanely as she stabbed her hand through the golden-haired man before her, gasping as she felt a small amount of his blood splatter along her cheek and lips, causing him to scream out in pain once again. And just like before, 21 could feel herself growing excited and aroused from the sound that rang in her ears. “MMMM! It’s such a wonderful sound! I might just keep you around so I can hear you scream over and over again!~”

 

Goku couldn’t even open his eyes properly to look at the woman that was toying with him, not until he found himself on the ground with one of her hands against the side of his head, pushing his face against the ground. “Agh! Wh-What are you talking about?” He forced out, eyes darting towards the android in time to watch her lick her lips clean of his blood. The gi-clad warrior couldn’t believe the shiver of delight and the look of pure ecstasy in the woman’s eyes as she looked at him. “You’re so weird! It’s giving me the-”   
  
“Shut up!” The buu woman smirked and slammed his head down into the ground, using her tail to reach into the saiyan’s clothing, stroking his member to life with the tip of her pink tail. “I don’t want to hear my dessert insult me like their opinion matters!” Android 21 smirked and turned Goku’s head so he was face to face with her, using her tail to force the fighter’s pants down to his ankles, leaving his now hard cock exposed to the wind. Another lick of her lips and the white-haired woman scooted back just enough to tease her ass against his cock. “You may be the strongest Z Fighter there is, but you’re nothing but a treat for me to enjoy! And to think…. I’m not even at full power yet.~” The bio-android lifted her hips just enough to use her free hand to pull her own loose pants down enough to expose her glistening slit, starting to gently grind it against the length of Goku’s cock, groaning out in joy as her body shuddered once again. “Every woman has her needs, Goku. You may be a sweet, dumb, delicious dessert, but I’m going to use you as my plaything while you’re useful!~”

 

Goku’s eyes went wide at the feeling of the android’s wet cunt pressed up against his member, biting his lip to avoid screaming and giving her more reason to push forward and take what she wanted. Though, deep down, the saiyan knew he wouldn’t be able to fight back against her even if he tried and wanted to. Not with how easily the woman had injured him and destroyed his shoulder. However, a moment later, as he felt 21’s entrance engulf his member, that was the exact tone that left his lips. A scream of confusion and pleasure as the buu immediately started bouncing atop his cock, causing the married man to bite his lip as her inner walls clenched like a vice around his member during the scream. Even as the white-haired woman bounced on his lap over and over again, mewling to herself and using her free hand to pull her top down, exposing her pink breasts, the man had no idea how to feel about the situation he was in. On one side of this situation, Android 21 was far tighter than Chichi ever was and felt utterly amazing to be inside of, her inner walls coiling and convulsing around his shaft like she was meant to do so. On the other hand, the most powerful villain he ever faced had beat him so easily that she was literally taking advantage of him after her victory.

 

However, things only got better for the android as she felt her prey’s length start throbbing inside of her, twitching at the same time like he was ready to explode. “Are you going to cum, Goku? Do it! Do it! CUM INSIDE ME!” The woman knew that she sounded insane, happy, lustful, and full of desire as she continued to bounce on her dessert’s cock, but she didn’t care. She was getting just what she wanted from her fight with the saiyan. Android 21 leaned down close enough for her lips to be inches away from Goku’s, licking her own before she spoke. “You know that you want to do it, Goku. You want to blow your load inside of me and make me scream out in-” Just at that moment, the white-haired buu got what she wanted, screaming as she felt the male cum inside of her. Rope after thick rope of cum painted her inner walls white with the man’s seed, causing her lips to curl in a very happy and blissful smile while her tongue lolled out from her lips. “THAT’S THE STUFF!~ THAT’S WHAT MAMMA WANTED!~”

 

Goku gasped loudly as the android on top of him continued to bounce, her inner walls convulsing and gripping his length as her orgasm silently washed through her body. “You…. What is-” Almost right away, the saiyan felt her hand against the side of his tighten in grip, nails breaking the skin and causing him to bleed ever so slightly. “Agh! Will you stop it?!”   
  
“Of course not, my delicious saiyan bitch! I’ve decided… I’m going to take you back to the labs and keep you all to myself.~” 21 giggled insanely as she lifted herself off of Goku’s lap, groaning in quiet bliss at the feeling of the man’s seed spilling out from her thoroughly fucked cunt. Without really thinking, the exposed woman brought a hand to her snatch and swiped a finger along the cum that was started to leak from her hole onto the saiyan’s cock, bringing said finger to her mouth and licking it clean. The buu took a moment to savor the taste, internally screaming in joy from the flavor that coated her tongue. “Fuck!~ It’s so tasty! Why would you had such a wonderful treat from a woman, Goku?!” A wicked smile came to her face before she dropped down and started licking up the small drops of cum that had leaked from her and back onto Goku’s cock. “I’d give it a solid 90 out of 100! It’s not perfect, but I never want to run out of a steady supply of your cum!~”

 

The grown man’s eyes went wide as he watched her stand back up, her full body on display for him and internally exciting him more than his wife ever could. Deep down, something told him that this woman wasn’t that bad even though she just destroyed his shoulder before raping him. “Um… I’m not sure what you’re talking about… But if we can fight more and you not destroy the world… I’d be happy to go with you!”   
  
“Oh, Goku, you are such a lovable idiot.” Android 21 chuckled as she picked the saiyan up with her tail, starting to fly back to one of the many bases around the world that she had used over the past few years. “Yes. Supply me with more sweets, grow strong and become even more delicious and I will have all I could ever want.~” With a smile on her face, the bio-android was more than happy to make this deal.


End file.
